Evil Doberman
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: What if are favorite Road Rover Blitz became EVIL? -complete-
1. Prolouge

**"Traitor"**

A word defined as " One who violates his allegiance and betrays his country; one guilty of treason; one who, in breach of trust, delivers his country to an enemy, or yields up any fort or place intrusted to his defense, or surrenders an army or body of troops to the enemy, unless when vanquished; also, one who takes arms and levies war against his country; or one who aids an enemy in conquering his country."

They come in so many different forms. From the mysterious silent type, to the goofy "Gosh I'd never expect it was him," type

The Road Rovers. The Earths best K-9 heros were betrayed by one of their own. A traitor

The so called "Butt-bitting. Peppermint loving. Never gonna get Colleen. Weird boy,"

A.K.A Blitz

None of them would have guessed he'd hang them out to dry the way he did. Or at least never thought he'd really do it.

The way he aided their enemy, then took total control of his forces and crushed them.

This is the tragic tale of one seriously pissed off Doberman. Who gave it all to win it all. At the expence of so many

* * *

**More l8ter**

**And let me apologize in advance cause yes people do die in this, and some other stuff**


	2. Show Them What I'm Made Of

Are tale of destruction begins around dinnertime at Road Rover HQ, home of the K-9 heros.

Hunter, Blitz, Exile, Colleen, Shag, and Muzzle had just defeated Parvo and his latest plan for world domination. Parvos army of canomutaints were tough but it's nothing a monster muzzling couldn't fix.

"Hello Huntiee," Colleen said to her pack leader as he entered the mess hall

"Hi Colleen," Hunter said

"Good evening pretty dog girl," Blitz said as he entered the room

"Do I know you?" Colleen said doing her little teasing game with again, which of course ended with the muscular Domberman being launched into one of the walls of the room

"Oh my head," Blitz said as he got up from his "attack"

"Don't be a wei..."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Blitz yelled at Exile

"Whoa Blitz no need to get all upset," Hunter said trying to cool his comrad down "You should try to be more super forgi..."

Blitz grabbed Hunters mouth with his paw, keeping it shut

"Right now you're being a super pain in my ass," Blitz said

"Blitz let Hunter go," Master comanded

Blitz squeezed a bit more then relieshed his grip

"I'm going to my room," Blitz said with as he left

"What got his underwear in wedgies?" Exlie said, only to get a coffie mug thrown at his head by of Blitz

* * *

Blitz sat in his room

"Why? Why am I always the butt of every ones jokes around here? Weird boy, Fluffy, and whatever else they call me behind my back."

Blitz began to squeeze his hands into tight fists, then he noticed a picture of himself and the others they had taken after their first mission

"WHY AM I TREATED LIKE SHIT AROUND HERE!?" Blitz yelled as he smashed the picture into pieces

"They've never appreciated me, even at day one. I've helped a good deal in our missions and all I get is a kick to the gut or an Exile insult. It would show them if I beat Parvo by myself,"

Just then the little wheels in Blitz head began turning

"Ya. That's it. I pound that crazy facal hair cat to and Groomer to Kingdome come. That'll show them all,"

With that Blitz waited for nightfall, when the others were asleep. Then he jacked the Sky-Rover and flew of to where they had fought Parvo. Odds were he was still there since Shag blew up his Bulldog ship before he could escape

"Let the bitting begin," Blitz said

* * *

**Oh boy**

**Our weird boy has lost it hasn't he?**

**Can he really do it?**

**l8ter**


	3. New General

Parvo and his hench lady Groomer, along with a few cano-mutaints were trying to repair their destroyed ship

"Blast those Rovers," Parvo saidas he continued to weld some metal "Since when dose Shepard let them carry around rocket launchers?"

" I don't but they really made a mess of our ship general," Groomer said as she was trying to fix one of the engines

Just then one of the cano-mutaints began barking at pointing at something in the sky

"What is it you?" Groomer said as she looked to wear the mutaint was pointing "Oh no. GENARAL!"

"What Groomer?" Parvo said

"The Rovers are back," Groomer said

"What?! Why on earth are they returing? That's not their style," Parvo said as he pulled out a lazer pistol

"Boom!" Went the sound of a missle attacking the ship, only missing it by meer feet

"Attack!" Groomer ordered the cano-mutaints. Sadly they had no weapons

"Groomer, see if you can get this ship to fly," Parvo said

"But General it's hasn't been ful..."

"Do it!" Parvo ordered

Groomer obeyed and started the ship. The engines roared to life as it miraculously began to start flying

"Now fire back!" Parvo said

Parvos bulldog ship began launching some missles of its own at the Sky-Rover one of which hit its mark, nothing serious though

"Yes we got a...Oh no." Groomer said

"What," Parvo asked. Groomer pointed out the window. The Sky-Rover was heading straight for them

"What! Have then gone crazy Kamakazei?!" Parvo said as the two ship connected and exploded. Lucky Parvo and Groomer where barley able to escape befor the colision

"I have no idea what the hell that was about. But at least the Rovers have killed themselves," Parvo said as he, Groomer, and the cano-mutaints all landed on the ground safly thanks to some parachutes

"You're wrong cat man," Blitz said

"What?! But how did..?" Groomer said confussed as to how the Rover didn't die

"Ejector seat," Blitz said "Now it's time to do some serious bitting,"

"Hahaha. You're going to fight us all by yourself? I thought you were just the cowardly one but now I know you're a useless id...Ack, ack" Parove said as the Dobermans claws sank into his gut

"Holy shit!" Groomer said

Blitz ripped out his claws, blood splattering everywhere

Groomer was shocked at this. Never had a Rover killed anyone. Just then she snapped out of her trance and got back to the fight "Don't just stand there. Get him!"

The mutaints stayed where they where, paralized in fear.

"Fine I'll do it," Groomer said as she aimed a gun at Blitz

Blitz simply ate the gun with his powerful jaws. Then open his claws up ready to strike

"No! Please!" Groomer pleaded

"Why?" Blitz began "Why should I spare the life of a miserable human like yourself?"

Yet as he said that he lowered his hand those same words. "Miserable human like yourself," echoed in his head

"Why did you join with Parvo?" Blitz asked

"What?" Groomer said

"You are a human, the dominate species. And yet you let yourself be pushed around by a feline,"

"I...I don't know," Groomer studdered "He had power,"

"Will you join me?" Blitz asked

"What..? Join the road Rovers? Never!" Groomer said

"No. Join me. **I AM YOUR NEW GENERAL!" **Blitz said as he removed his collar and tore up his Rover uniform

"You dogs let yourselves be pushed around by a cat and this pathadic human?!" Blitz barked at the canomutaints "Well not anyone. Parvo was a fool, he had a good plan but bad execution. We dogs should rule this world! Humans have given us the ablility to fight now. So let's use this gift! Groomer where is your nearest base?"

"There is another base in Egypt," Groomer said "But it will take forever to get there now

"Then get to fixing that ship," Blitz said as he pointed to the Sky-Rover which somewhat looked in tact still

"Yes," Groomer said

"Yes General Blitz," Blitz said

"Yes General Blitz," Groomer said

With that Blitz's new army went to work

"This will so them," Blitz said

* * *

**Blitz has taken over Parvos army**

**What dose this mean for the Rovers?**

**And will they be able to stop him?**

**l8ter**


	4. Supreme Doberman

A week had passed now and the Rover had been woundering where Blitz had gone. They sent out search parties to the other Rovers around the world, but none of them said they found him.

"Where could he be?" Hunter asked

"Weird boy must have really misplaced his marbels," Exile said

"Plus why'd he take the sky Rover?" Colleen woundered "That's not like Blitz to just leave with no reason,"

"Rovers to the briefing room!" Master ordered "Emergency!"

* * *

Once the six Rovers (if you count Muzzle) were in the room Master showed an interesting video on the TV screen

"These creatures have been attacking villages all over the world and kidnapping dogs," Master said as he pointed to the creatures

These new creatures were of couse mutaited dogs, but not cano-mutaints. These were cano-sapians like the Road Rovers, yet instead of wearing Road Rover uniforms, they wore a short of gray military clothing, with an insigina that looked like the Road Rover symbol inside a Swastica . Plus, like them they possed powers as well

"All hail Suprem Doberman," one of the Cano-Sapians said on the screen as he picked a Golden Retriver puppy

"Suprem Doberman?" Colleen said confussed, then tured into shock "You guys don't think..?"

Her sentence was cut short as the screen suddenly turned black

"What? I didn't do that," Master said

"No Master I did," Blitz said as he suddenly appeared on the screen

"Blitz!? What are you doing? Where are you? And what are you wearing?" Hunter said

"You like it?" Blitz said as he showed of his new threads. Which were a fancy general uniform with a bunch medols on it, a redish black cape, combat boots, and a sort of military hat.

"You're the Suprem Doberman?!" Colleen said

"Yes he is," Groomer said as she appeared on the screen with Blitz

"Groomer? Why are you not with Parvo?" Exile asked

"I got a new general," she answered

"Blitz why are you doing this?" Master asked

"I'm doing what I was meant to do, lead," Blitz said "I'm in charge of my own Rover pack now!"

"Good thing he showed us how to modify are transdogmifer to make are mutaints Rovers," Groomer said

"And with my new army I will dominate!" Blitz said

"You're right Exile. He's totaly lost it," Hunter said

"I haven't lost it Hunter, I've seen the light. Parvo and Master have given us the power to fight the human race. To take the world away from these monsterious humans! Mankind is already on the verge of destroying itself. Perhasps dogkind will do better," Blitz said

"That's not true Blitz!" Colleen barked

"Say whatever you want pretty dog girl. You and I will meet soon. Especally since a huge army of my Rovers are charging in on your location. Don't worry Colleen, I want you alive," With that the screen went back again

Just then Road Rover HQ began to shake

"We're under attack!" Exlie yelled

* * *

**An invasion on RR HQ**

**Can the Rovers stop them?**

**Who will die?**

**And what will happen to Colleen?**

**l8ter**


	5. Escape

Road Rover HQ continued to shake as Blitz's minions continued to hammer away at the giant fire hydrant shaped buildings.

"Blimey!" Colleen said as she looked out a window and saw Blitz's huge army "Fluffy wasn't lying,"

"Nothing a good muzzling won't fix," Hunter said as he began to undo his straght jacket, causing the insane k-9 to jump wildly at the enemy.

Yet just as fast as he was undone he was stopped by an ice beam that one of the enemy Cano-sapians fired from his eyes

"Weird boy wasn't lying either when he said they have powers after all," Exile said

"Rovers get to the StreetRover of here. I'll hold them off!" Master said

"How?" Colleen asked

Just then huge guns and missle launchers began to come out of RR HQ

"Road Rover defence system," Master answered

"But what about y..." Exile began

**"Forget me go! That's an order**!" Master said

The Rovers obeyed and retreted to the StreetRover

* * *

"Come on Shag we got to go," Colleen said as she waited for the huge sheepdog to get in "We ready to go Hunter?"

Hunter didn't say anything

"You heard Master Hunter we have to leave!" Colleen yelled

"He won't be able to beat them," Hunter said "Master won't be able to hold them all off,"

Just then Hunter stepped out of the dog shaped car

"Hunter what are you..?"

Exile was cut of as Hunter threw him into the drivers sheat and pressed a button on the car that made it shoot out of the base

"I'm sorry friends...but I couldn't live with myself if I let Muzzle and Master die.

With that he grabbed a gun and ran out to fight Blitz's minions

* * *

Meanwhile in a desert in Egypt

"General are solders are attacking the base," Groomer said

"Excellent," Blitz said

"Just then another of Blitz minions (a bulldog) came in," Sir we've just been informed that Colleen, Shag, and Exile have escaped. Hunter, Muzzle and Master have been captured

Blitz then sliced the bulldogs hand off

"I told you to get them all!" Blitz barked

"I'll...I'll begin to search for their location the bulldog said as he tried to reach for his hand. Blitz stepped on his detached hand

"Get to it now!" Blitz said

With that the bulldog ran off to do his work

* * *

**What will happen to Hunter?**

**What will happen to the others?**

**more l8ter**


	6. Loss of 2 Comrads

"Oh...oh my head," Hunter said as awoke from being knocked out by one of Blitz's minions

"Where am I? And why can't I move my arms?"

Hunter soon realized he in a small cell chained to a wall

"Well, well, well. How The mighty have fallen," Blitz said as he stood outside Hunters cell

"Blitz what's going on?!" Hunter demanded

"What dose it look like you brainless mutt? You're my prisoner along with Master," Blitz said

"But where's Muzzle?" Hunter asked

"Do I look dumb enough to let that psychotic demon dog live so when the others get here you can escape?" Blitz said as he showed Hunter some of his claws. Fresh blood oozed of the them

"No...Say it isn't true. **LIE TO ME BLITZ! TELL ME YOU DIDN"T KILL HIM!!!"**Hunter yelled as he tried to brake free from his chains, only to have an electric shock from them.

"Bad doggies get zapped, and the really bad one's get put down. Hard," Blitz said

"You won't get away with this," Hunter said

"Blitz I didn't make you a Rover to do this," Master said finally comming back out of his unconsisness as well "I chose you for reason, you were meant to hel..."

Masters sentence was cut short as Blitz shot him with a gun

"You're wrong Master, the only thing you did was allow a new world order to be born. I'm actuality surprised you never saw something like this coming. When you give people power, their's only one thing they want after that. More power." Blitz laughed

Hunter again tried to free himself only to get zapped again

"And don't worry Hunter I won't kill you yet, first I'm going to make you suffer and squirm like the loser you are." Blitz said

"What?" Hunter said confused

"Once my minions capture Colleen and the others, I'm going to take her, and sex her. And you're going to watch the whole thing. Powerless to stop it."

Blitz then spat at Hunter and left laughing evilly

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest far away from Road rover HQ

"Blimey that sure was a bloody wild ride," Colleen said getting out of the busted

"Hunter just abandoned us," Exile said

Shag said something in his little language

"Ya I hope he's okay to," Colleen said

"So what do we do now commrad?" Exile asked

Just then they heard the sounds of helicopters, and some of Blitz minions talking

"I say, since we have no weapons and we're really outnumbered and outmatched, we find a place to hide and think up a plan." With that the Colleen, Exile and Shag ran off for shelter

* * *

**Can Colleen and the others save Hunter?**

**Will Blitz get his "Rock and Roll?"**

**l8ter**


	7. Got Them All

Colleen, and the others continued to run for their lives through the thick forest from Blitz's evil minions

Shag began yelling something in his odd voice

"Yes Shag they are gaining," Colleen said

"Mabey I should put them on ice cubes," Exile said as he used his eye beam to freeze the ground and cause all the evil Rovers to start spipping and falling on eachother

"And now to heat infant heat," Exile sai as he used his heart eye beam to set fire to the surrounding trees, creating a wall of fire and stopping the enemies pursuit

"Um Exile..." Colleen began to say "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

"I was to scared of all of Blitz's bad guys. I think I leaked in my underpants," Exile said

"To much information Exile," Colleen said

Just then the Road Rovers heard the sound of motors, and it was coming from the sky. They looked up to see a huge swam of jets

"Blimey that bloomin Blitz really thinks things through," Colleen said "Quick Shag get your launcher,"

Shag proceeded to search through his fur, and pull out a lawn chair

"Not launcher, the gun," Colleen said

Shag then pulled out a squirt gun

"Oh forget it. Let me," Colleen said as she jumped into Shags fur

Shag began to laugh alittle as Colleen went through his full fur. A few minutes later Colleens upper body shot out his left shoulder and with the launcher. She fired and blew up a few of the jets, yet when all you got is on gun and a dog that can shoot heat beams against hundreds of jets you can only fight for so long.

In the end Colleen ran out of ammo and Exiles eyes whore out, he ended up going half blind. And of chourse they were captured by Blitz's minions

* * *

"General we've captured the remaining Rovers," Groomer said

"Excellent," Blitz said "Hear that Hunter? I caught your pretty dog girl,"

Hunter tried to get free again only to be zapped again

"Muwhahaha!" Blitz laughed

* * *

**More l8ter**


	8. Rock N Roll

"Oh...oh my head," Colleen said as she woke from her unconsis state. Only to find out she was chained onto some kind of table in a large room of Blitz's base, and she was in her bra and panies

"What in the bloomin..? Hunter!" Colleen said as she saw her pack leader shained to a wall

"Colleen...Hurry...Esca...AHHHH!" Hunter screamed as the chains zapped him again

"Hello pretty dog girl," Blitz said as he stepped into the room holding some type of electic devise that controled Hunters chains

"Blitz!" Colleen said as she tried to break free "What going on? Where are Shag, and Exile?"

"That's not importaint" Blitz said "Colleen I always told you how much I liked you. I poured my soul out to you, but you always blew me of and kicked me away. Well now you're going to take my love!"

"What...what are you saying?" Colleen asked

"It's time for some Rock N Roll," Blitz said as he proceeded to loosen his belt on his pants

"No. You wouldn't," Colleen beged

"Colleen...no" Hunter said faintly as she saw what was happening to the dog of his dreams

"YA WHO'S MY BITCH NOW?! WHOO HOO!" Blitz yelled as he countinued to do Colleen

This lasted for about eight more minutes. Then just then the whole base shook from the sound of a sudden explosion

"General! General! The blue and hairy Rovers have escaped!" Groomer said as she ran into the room

"Um...General Blitz are you..."

"BANG!" Went the sound of a gun as Blitz shot Groomer

"You never interupt someone when they're getting down," Blitz said to Groomers courpse "Sorry pretty dog girl, we'll finish are playtime later,"

With that Blitz went of to take care of his pressing manner

* * *

"Come on Shag we got to save Hunter and Colleen," Exile said as he and Shag continued to run through the base looking for their friends

"Good thing Blitz's mininons didn't search you all the way," Exile said

Shag gave him a thumbs up while holding his spare rocket launcher

* * *

**Can Exile and Shag save Hunter and Colleen?**

**l8ter**


	9. Fang and Wolfy

Exile and Shag contined to run around Blitz's base searching for their friends

"Well, well, well. Mr. Blue and Mopboy are trying to escape eh?'' Blitz voice said of a loud speaker "You plaing to save Hunter annd my pretty bitch girl? Well lets see how far you get with this in your way!"

Just then lazer guns shot out of the walls and started to shoot at the two Rovers.

"Make a run for it Shag!" Exile said as they both ran for their lives while trying not to get zapped.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Colleen still lay trapped on Blitz "sex table." She had just been violated in the most inhumane way possible.

"A fate worse then death," she thought

"Colleen...You got to get out of here. Hurry...Save yourself." Hunter sais faintly

"What are you saying Hunter?" Colleen asked

"I'm the one he really wants hurry find a way out of that thing," Hunter said

Colleen tried to break free of the table, but to no avail.

"Man why dose the Supreme Doberman want me to guard these mutts," a minion of Blitz said as he entered the room. He was a rather large black and white Alaskan Malamute named Fang.

"Whoa! Supreme Doberman must have wanted to get his rock off with you." Fang said as he saw what happened to Colleen

"Leave her a...AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Hunter screamed as his chains electrified him yet again

"You should stop that. Going to have heart problems if you keep that up," Fang said

"Please...Help us," Colleen begged to the Malamute.

"Help you? Do you think I'm stupid or something?! I don't want to end up like your friends right now." Fang said

"What?! What's happened to Exile and Shag?!" Colleen cried

"Well right about now they've probably ran into **WOLFY!!!"** Fang said

"Wolfy?" Colleen asked

"Anyone who messes with that monster dog is doomed!"

* * *

Back with Shag and Exile, they had gotten away from the lazers and where hidding in an empty, dark room.

"Boy Shag Blitz knows how run a base," Exile said

Shag mummbled something in his little language

"Ya Shag I guess he's not such a weird boy," Exile said

"Yes Exile I'm not a weird boy," Blitz said over the loud speaker again "But it's to late to say sorry Blue boy. So instead you've got to meet Wolfy."

"Wolfy?" Exile said confussed

Just then the door the their hidding place was ripped clean off, along with some of the wall it hung on. In it's place was a nine foot tall, black, very muscular, wolf-like dog.

"Me Wolfy. Wolfy like to smash bad doggies," Wolfy said

* * *

**Will Fang help Hunter and Colleen?**

**And Can Shag and Exile beat Wolfy?**

**l8ter**

* * *


	10. The Chase is on

Wolfy stood where he was in front of Shag and Exile. This moster of a K-9 made Shag look like a tiny, white mouse.

"Wolfy going to..."

Just then Wolfy began to start sniffing for something

"Wolfy smell bacon," he said "You got bacon!"

Wolfy then grabbed Shag and started to search through his fur, and pulling out a bunch of random odjects out.

Soon enough he found the bacon

"It's bacon!" Wolfy said as he ate Shag "Beggin Strips"

"Um...Okay," Exile said as noticed how weird that just was. Then he got an idea

"Wolfy comrade. If you help us find our friends we will give you more bacon," Exile said

"Wolfy love bacon!" Wolfy said as he wagged his tail

With that Shag and Exile, along with their new frind went in seach of Hunter and Colleen

* * *

Meanwhile

"Okay there it's off," Fang said as he freed Hunter from his electric chains

Colleen had persuaded Fang to free them by telling him what Blitz was doing was wrong. That he was going to enslave the human race, kill millions of people, betrayed the Road Rovers, and eventually probably kill him like he killed Groomer. Also Colleen promised to go on a date with Fang.

"We're coming for you Blitz!" Hunter said

* * *

"Hm, I wonder if Wolfy finished off Exile and Mopboy," Blitz said in the control room of the base

Just then the door to his room blew open

"We got you weird boy," Exile said

"But how did..? Wolfy?!" Blitz said noticing who was with Exile and Shag

"Blitz bad doggy. Wolfy smash Blitz,"

"Hey if anyone is going to smash Blitz it's me," Hunter said as he suddenly appeared with Colleen and Fang

"Fang? God is everyone a trator here?" Blitz asked

"The only real trator I see here is you Blitz," Fang said

"Ya and you're also a murderer and rapist!" Colleen said

"Minons Help!" Blitz said over an intercom "The control room hurry!"

Blitz then turned on an alarm system

"Adios losers," Blitz said as he escaped through a window that overlooked the hanger of his base

The Rovers and friends watched as Blitz jacked a plane and flew off leaving them for death

Just then they heard the sound of Blitz's minons on their way

"Friends go! Wolfy hold them off," Wolfy said

"But Wolfy..." Exile said

His sentence was cut off as Wolfy grabbed eveyone and threw them down into the hanger. The watched as the huge wolf fought off Blitz's minions

"There's nothing we can do for him we got to get Blitz!" Hunter said

Everyone obeyed and got in another plane and went after Blitz

* * *

**The chase is on!**

**l8ter**


	11. Saying Sorry and New Beginnings

Blitz shot out of his base in one of his jets

"Ha I escaped!" Blitz said triumphantly "I bet those fools are being shot down like the dogs they are...man that was corny joke,"

Just then Blitz felt his jet shake a bit and the sound of an explosion

**"What!?" **Blitz said. He turned his head to see another jet following him

"But...how?" Blitz said

The sound of another explosion was heard and Blitz felt his jet going down

"Eject!" Blitz yelled as he pressed the ejector button of his jet causing him to shoot out like a buttlet just seconds before his jet exploded

Blitz landed on the soft sand of the Egyptan dessert below, only to see the other jet land and the Road Rovers plus Fang come out of it

"No! Stay back, Stay back!" Blitz said holding a pistol. Only to have it frozen to his hand thanks to Exile

"Give up Blitz," Colleen said

"Ya weird boy time to get your back hits," Exile said

"Spankings," Fang said correcting him

"I'll never surrender!" Blitz said as he began to run away, only to be stop by Hunter and his super speed

"See it's not a useless power after all," Hunter said

"Fang help me! Please!" Blitz begged

Fang shook his head

"Fine I'll just destroy you myself!" Blitz said going berserk and opening his claws (with his unfrozen hand) and began to attack

He swung at Hunter, but thanks to his speed he missed. Then Blitz tried for Fang, direct hit. Blitz managed to strike him in the side then bit his butt

"Ah!" Fang screamed in pain

Shag pulled a net out of his fur and threw it at Blitz, only to have it cut up by Blitz's claws. Exile tried to blast him with his eyes but missed and got cut up a bit.

Colleen then tried to skeek up on him and karate chop him, but Blitz saw her and put a big cut on her face, missing her left eye by just a few centimeters.

"Gyah!" Colleen screamed

"Now I'm going to finish you..." Blitz stopped his sentence when he noticed something. Colleen was crying. Crying because he hurt her. He hurt the one he loved

"Colleen...What have I done? I-I just..." Blitz studdered

Colleen sobbed a bit more, blood dripping from her face along with her tears

Blitz felt all the guilt of what he had done, all the pain he had caused eveyone around him

"Colleen I..." Blitz began but stopped. He knew no matter what he did now he couldn't make it better. He couldn't bring Muzzle and Master back, he couldn't undo the rape, he couldn't bring all of his minons back to their owners.

"Someone like myself dosen't deserve to live," Blitz said as he broke his iced hand thus freeing his pistol, and pointed it to his head

"Goodbye Hunter, take good care of her," Blitz said as he pulled the trigger and killed himself

"Blitz!" Hunter screamed and then began to cry along with Colleen. All the other

* * *

A few days went by and the Road Rovers were continuing to rebuild their headquarters, along with their new friends Fang and Wolfy

Has anyone seen Colleen? I need her to help me move some of this rubble," Hunter said while working on rebuilding

"She's went to the bathroom," Wolfy said

Just then everyone heard Colleen screaming in fear, with tears in her eyes

"Colleen what's wrong?" Hunter asked

"This," Colleen said as she held up a pregnacy test

"I'm going to have Blitz puppies," she said

Perhaps this time the Road Rovers wouldn't make the same mistake they made with their first domberman

* * *

**The End**


End file.
